


Motion

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for mightbeanasshole! Bruce is having dreams about Joel and they're starting to affect his everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



There were a lot of things Bruce liked in life, he was pretty low maintenance and it didn’t usually take a lot to please him. Video games, good food and stupid conversation were enough to keep him a relatively happy person.

And with the office of people he worked with and the industry he worked in he had an abundance of opportunities to partake in activities every day that included his favourite things. He knew he was lucky and there weren’t many things about his life that he’d willingly want to change. Well maybe one thing. One stupidly charming, curly haired, cuddly as hell piece of shit in particular that kept somehow working his way into Bruce's every waking thought. Sleeping thoughts too. The amount of times he'd wake up, heart racing and cock hard after images of Joel on his knees looking up at him with cherry red lips and pretty wide eyes. Imagining what it would be like to have the other man whisper his name into the warm Los Angeles air as Bruce opened him up carefully and broke him down slowly.  
  
And every time it happened he'd wake up and his hand would be on his length instantly, hanging on to the images in his mind as he moaned his friends name out into his dark apartment, coming onto his hand and stomach like he was a fucking teenager and Joel was his hot history teacher.  
  
It was beginning to effect the things that made him happy. Every video game he and the other guys would play he'd be silently begging for Joel to enter the room, trying not to make it too obvious as he looked through the glass to where the other man sat, constantly checking up on him. Every time they'd all go out to eat Bruce became more and more certain that Joel had some sort of oral fixation. The way he'd suck on utensils and straws was simply pornographic and the images haunted Bruce for the rest of the day. Even the usual idiotic banter all the guys had wasn't fun any more, any time Bruce looked at Joel and saw him laugh or chew his lip in concentration he had to close his eyes and count to ten and ask himself when exactly he started wanting to bend one of his best friends over every available surface.  
  
There were only two possible outcomes from his possible predicament in his mind. He could keep masturbating in the safety of his bedroom, probably ultimately having to get his hand cut off from extended over use, or he could try and do something about it and hopefully not ruin one of the best friendships he had.  
  
Bruce never really liked his left hand anyway.  
  
Things stayed the same, Bruce learnt to calm his hormones down and actually get some work done and he only had dreams every other night, mostly due to the fact that whenever the other man was around he made any excuse he could to high tail it out of there, he finally thought maybe he had kicked his Joel phase once and for all when one day it took a turn for the worst.  
  
They were half way through a late podcast, delays naturally happening throughout the day with meetings and other such things meaning they didn't start recording until way past their usual time and everyone was tired and edging on delirious.   
  
They were talking about something that Bruce would probably be interested in having a say in if his brain hadn't started to seep from his ears after a long day of planning and budgeting and talking to various members of RT about content and the future and other things that made his eyes itchy and his head pound uncomfortably. He was starting to wonder if maybe he could get away with having a quick nap in his chair while Lawrence and Adam took the reigns of conversation when the door to their office opened and Joel walked in, eyes shining and bubbly as ever, Bruce envied where exactly he stored the energy.  
  
“Joel's here! Wanna jump in for the last leg of the podcast?” Lawrence asked, and Joel nodded looking around the room before his eyes settled on Bruce.  
  
“I don't think there's a chair...or yeah, that works just sit right on Bruce's lap” Adam said, rolling his eyes with a grin and turning back to the game he was playing.  
  
Bruce suddenly felt much more awake, staring up at Joel as he climbed on top of him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and heaving out a soft sigh.  
  
“You comfortable?” James laughed and Joel nodded.  
  
“Bruce has very sturdy thighs”  
  
Bruce felt his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest and he remembered maybe a moment too late to laugh along with the rest of the guys, tentatively reaching an arm around Joel's waist and resting his hand on his hip in an attempt to look completely comfortable with the situation.  
  
He swallowed nervously when he saw Joel look down at him in his peripheral and tried to concentrate on Adam's screen, feeling his stomach flip when Joel reached down, lips probably unintentionally brushing against Bruce's ear lobe.  
  
“You okay? I can get off there just weren't any chairs”  
  
Bruce nodded quickly, looking up at Joel and shooting him what he hoped was a normal smile and not the fucking insane one he felt like he had plastered on his face.  
  
Joel must have bought it because he smiled down at him in return before turning back to the game play and joining in on everyone else's conversation about fuck knows what because Bruce couldn't have concentrated now even if he wanted to.

Instead he thought about traffic injuries, and his grandma in the flowery nightie she used to wear when he stayed over her house when he was a kid. He thought about his parents having sex and grit his teeth when Joel unintentionally ground against his lap, laughing over something Adam said and ruining his life in the process.

He flinched suddenly when he felt an elbow in his side and turned to James, his eyebrows low with confusion.  
  
“You okay dude? You haven't like anything, at all.”  
  
Bruce nodded quickly “Yeah just tired I guess”  
  
James looked like he really didn't believe him but maybe Bruce's eyes were pleading enough because the other man simply gave him one last look before turning away from him.  
  
The rest of the podcast only realistically lasted another twenty minutes or so but by the time it was over Bruce felt like he'd run 5k. Adam cut the capture and everyone started getting up, Joel included but not before he raised his arms above his head, twisting his back this way and that, Bruce able to hear the individual pops from his joints as he stretched, groaning audibly and killing Bruce in the mean time.  
  
“Good podcast guys” James said, leaning over his computer and turning it off.  
  
“Yeah that one felt good, although Bruce could have not even been here” Adam caught Bruce's eye and he shrugged, internally cheering when Joel finally got up.  
  
He leaned forward instantly feigning stretching his back and instead taking a few deep breaths.  
  
“Yeah what the hell was with that?”   
  
“Leave him alone guys he's tired” Bruce turned and tried to convey just how thankful he was at James' words, the other man simply looking at him with something akin to knowing and Bruce flushed instantly. That's a conversation he didn't want to have.  
  
Lawrence and Adam starting turning their computers off too, everyone milling around as they all decided to leave for the day and Bruce followed suit, wanting nothing more then to get the hell out of there.  
  
“Wait a second, Bruce it's your turn to export the footage.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Come on it won't take too long”  
  
“Adam it takes like a fucking hour”  
  
“Come on Bruce we're all tired” Bruce didn't reply, he simply stormed over to the computer they recorded at and started clicking on the files.  
  
“Thank you”  
  
“Fuck off Adam.” he still turned and smiled tiredly and somewhat forced at the man as everyone left the office, James clapping a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to his ear.  
  
“We're talking about this tomorrow”  
  
Bruce simply sighed, waving a hand in the general direction of the retreating bodies and placing his head carefully on the desk once he'd started exporting, hitting his forehead a few times against the cool surface and wondering if he could have some sort of brain surgery to remove the part of his brain that turned to fucking mush every time Joel was in his vicinity.  
  
“Okay we need to talk”  
  
“What the fuck?!” Bruce jumped, spinning around in his chair to see Joel standing on the opposite side of the room, leaning against Lawrence's desk with his ankles and arms crossed. “How fucking long have you been standing there? God damn it Joel warn a guy”  
  


“If you were paying any attention at all you would have seen I didn't leave when everyone else did but considering you've been avoiding me lately I can see why that would be a problem”  
  
Bruce groaned “Please Joel can we not do this right now”   
  
“No were absolutely doing this now, asking not to do this now means there is a reason you're ignoring me and I'm not actually going insane like I thought I was”  
  
Bruce simply stared at the man helplessly, wondering if pretending to faint would get him out of this situation like it had when he was little and hadn't wanted to climb the rope in gym class. With the way that Joel was staring at him he decided it probably wouldn't.  
  
“I haven't been ignoring you..”  
  
“Yes you have! Every time I come into a room you suddenly have somewhere else to be, every time I open my mouth your eyes glaze over like I'm not even there. At first I thought maybe you were just trying to be an asshole but it's been like a month and I'm over feeling like I've done something wrong.”  
  
“You sat in my lap for like half an hour!”  
  
“Because it's the only way I could actually get you to acknowledge my existence! And even then it seemed like you weren't actually in there it's like you go somewhere else whenever I'm around and it's really fucking annoying”  
  
Bruce felt his resolve crumble, and worst of all he felt like an asshole.   
  
He looked up and saw Joel staring at him, eyes pouring into his own intensely and he sighed, throwing his arms up and leaning back in his chair.  
  
“I'm sorry Joel”  
  
“That's all you have to say?”  
  
Bruce stood up suddenly “Listen I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry you're right I've been acting like a jerk”  
  
“Well thank you for finally noticing but I want to know why? Did I do something?”  
  
“No, Joel..”  
  
“Because obviously I did”  
  
“Joel..”  
  
“Because I can't think of anything else that could have happened recently, literally I've racked my brain, I've lost sleep over it”  
  
“Fuck Joel can you shut up for like once in your life?”  
  
Joel looked slightly taken aback for a moment but he closed his mouth, eyeing Bruce almost anxiously as the man stepped towards him. Bruce tried to calm his rapid heart beat and form the thoughts racing through his mind into one coherent sentence.  
  
“I have a problem with you, it's nothing you did!” he said quickly when Joel opened his mouth, “It's just a problem and I'm trying to deal with it and once I've dealt with it things will go right back to normal.”  
  
“That makes no sense”  
  
“Joel work with me here”  
  
“I thought we were like best friends why can't you tell me what I did?”  
  
“I can't tell you what you did because you didn't fucking do anything!”  
  
“I'm so confused!”  
  
Bruce scrubbed a hand over his face, looking between his fingers at his friends lost expression and came to a quick decision, like ripping off a band aid, he'd just tell Joel he had a thing for him, tell him he was getting over it and then he'd book it out of the office exporting video be damned.  
  
“I ignore you because every time I look at you I want to crawl across any surface between us and shove my tongue in your mouth. I ignore you because if I don't I'm terrified that I'm going to push you up against a wall and do things to you that best friends shouldn't really be doing and I ignore you because if I don't have to look at your stupid fucking face then I don't have to worry about ruining our fucking friendship with thoughts about fucking you in the middle of the office”  
  
Bruce's chest was heaving but he felt some of the pressure lift off of his shoulders at his admission and he met Joel's eyes, grimacing and waiting for the awkwardness that was sure to follow.  
  
“You are such an idiot”  
  
“I'm sorry okay I don't know where it came from my brain's a fucking mess”  
  
“No like, you're the biggest idiot I know”  
  
“I said I'm sorry! Just, I'll get over it and we can go back to normal and...” Bruce trailed off, furrowing his brow and watching as Joel walked towards him, crowding into his personal space and making Bruce's mouth dry instantly, “and we can pretend this never happened” he trailed off as Joel came closer, eyes flickering all over his face, trailing from his eyes to his lips in a fluid motion that made his head spin.  
  
“I know I'm a touchy feely person, not just with you but with everyone, it's in my nature I enjoy touching people, it makes me happy”  
  
Bruce could only nod dumbly.  
  
“But there's only one person in this office that I touch because it gives me a thrill, so to speak.”  
  
Bruce could probably count Joel's eyelashes from this close.  
  
“Do you know who that is?”  
  
He shook his head, trying to remember what it felt like to not have all his senses invaded by Joel and not minding when his brain couldn't come up with a reminder.  
  
“It's you, you idiot.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I like touching you, and being close to you.”  
  
Bruce's eyes widened as Joel's arms found their way around his neck.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“As a heart attack”  
  
“So I've been internally ripping myself to shreds for weeks over any illicit thought about you I've had while you-”  
  
“Think about you fucking me over your desk every chance I get? Basically.”  
  
“I'm a fucking idiot”  
  
“So I keep saying”  
  
“So, is it okay if I kiss you now?”  
  
“I think you probably should.”  
  
Bruce let himself bask in the moment for a split second before he was crashing his lips against the other mans, nearly two months of pent up frustration at himself and at Joel pouring out of him in seconds as he wrapped an arm around Joel's waist and tangled the fingers of his other in the mans hair, pushing through the product and feeling his stomach flip when Joel moaned into his mouth.  
  
Bruce felt his skin ignite as he pushed his tongue past Joel's lips, licking into it and near losing his mind at the obscene sounds Joel made, so responsive to just kissing alone and making Bruce pull him closer and kiss him harder, brain already flipping pages ahead to thoughts about what other sounds he could pull out of the man.  
  
Joel walked backwards, pulling Bruce along with him until his hips collide with Lawrence's desk, knocking things over and lifting himself up to sit on it, Bruce taking the opportunity to press kisses to Joel's jaw, licking a stripe across his neck and sucking a bruise into his clavicle, pushing the man's shirt apart and sending a word of thanks to whatever designer decided that press studs in men’s shirts were back in when Joel's chest was easily and quickly exposed between Bruce's fingers.   
  
“I thought you wanted to bend me over your desk” Joel panted, letting out a high pitched moan when Bruce circled his nipple with his tongue. Bruce filed that bit of useful information away for later.  
  
“My desk, Lawrence's desk, the whole office, I'm not picky”  
  
“Maybe we can make the rounds”  
  
“You are talking too much” Bruce said, moving back up to kiss Joel again, his hand moving down the man's stomach and pressing a hand against his cock, feeling him hot and hard against his jeans.  
“Fuck” Joel sighed against Bruce's lips, already sounding broken and it was like music to his ears, spurring him forwards as he undid Joel's belt with nimble fingers and made quick work of the buttons, popping them open.  
  
“Shit” Joel said and Bruce grinned, watching as the man's head fell backwards when he reached his hand into the man's jeans, squeezing his length and jerking it slowly for a moment before pulling his hand away.  
  
“The office, logistically, is not the best place to do this” Bruce said, laughing when Joel glared at him.  
  
“You are not going to get me all hot and bothered like this without it ending with me having an orgasm, lack of usual amenities be damned there are plenty of other ways to get off Bruce”  
  
Before he could even blink Joel had them trading places, a firm hand on Bruce's chest pushing him until he was seated against Lawrence's desk and in a split second Joel was on his knees.  
  
“Oh fuck” Bruce whispered and Joel grinned up at him, spreading Bruce's legs apart and undoing his shorts, patting his leg for him to shift his hips up so Joel could pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles in one quick motion, instantly wrapping a hand around Bruce's cock and making him see stars behind his eyes.  
  
“Shit, Joel..” Bruce opened his eyes again and almost came right then and there, watching as Joel leant in, watching as the man's mouth opened and his tongue flicked out, licking a bead of pre cum off of Bruce's cock. Joel looked up at him and Bruce was finally able to say that his dreams were in no comparison to the real thing. The real Joel on his knees, looking up at him from under his long eyelashes as he licked a stripe up the underside of Bruce's cock was the hottest thing the man had ever seen and he couldn't resist from placing a hand under the man's jaw, pressing his thumb against Joel's bottom lip and stroking, “Fuck you look so pretty, so good with my cock in your mouth” a low moan ripped its way out of Bruce's chest when Joel took his entire length in his mouth and he felt his toes curl.  
  
Joel's mouth was magic and Bruce was quickly losing it, grabbing Joel's hair when the man swallowed him until Bruce could feel his cock hitting the back of the man's throat. “Fuck Joel..” He was panting now, the view of Joel sucking his cock and the feeling of Joel swallowing him hurtling him towards his orgasm at light speed.  
  
“Joel if you d-don't stop I'm gonna cum” he said, tugging on the man's hair a little and nearly losing his mind when Joel moaned. Bruce could feel the vibrations all over his cock and he groaned, “Joel..” he said pitifully, trying to warn the man, instead of pulling away Joel simply worked him harder, hollowing his cheeks and burying Bruce in his mouth until his nose was touching Bruce's belly, moaning around his cock and instantly throwing Bruce over the edge. The man repeating Joel's name over and over as he came hard, thick ropes of cum down Joel's throat, closing his eyes and seeing explosions behind his eyes. Joel worked him through it, Bruce wincing slightly at the over-sensitivity and sighing when Joel pulled off with a soft pop.  
  
“Fuck” Bruce looked at Joel and grinned, his voice sounded raw and raspy and he looked absolutely debauched. Hair messy and lips red.   
  
“You can say that again” Bruce said, his body going lax in his post orgasm haze as he slipped down off of the desk, easing himself to sit next to Joel and pulling his underwear up, tucking himself back in. “Fuck Joel that was...”  
  
“I know” was all he said, “I came in my jeans like a fucking fourteen year old kid” he sighed and Bruce looked down, laughing when he saw the stain spreading out along Joel's crotch.  
  
“That's no fair, I didn't get to touch you”  
  
“I have a very good plan that involves you rectifying that situation”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“It also involves getting up off of the floor and getting in your car though”  
  
“That's a lot of effort.” Bruce whined, watching as Joel got up and starting walking away, his hips swaying melodramatically.   
  
“Well you can stay here, I suppose, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go back to my place and fuck me into my mattress until I can't walk but it's fine.”  
  
“Whoa wait a second..” Bruce didn't think he'd ever moved so fast, not even bothering to turn his computer off, he simply grabbed his keys and followed Joel from the office.  
  
When they got to work the next day, Adam was standing at Bruce's desk angrily, ready to chew him out about the failed video export. However he took one look at Joel's bruised neck and Bruce's grin and decided not to.  
  
“Lawrence, it was Bruce and Joel that broke your figurine!” he yelled, that would be punishment enough.


End file.
